


Got Your Back

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [161]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What if dean takes sam to the bar and after a drink or two loses him. He finds him outside trying to get a man off him and communicate no. Dean loses it and beats the disgusting man to a pulp. Dean takes them home and sweet, fluff aftercare and confession? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Back

The hunt had been tiring and Sam and Dean had gone off to a bar.

The both of them only had a couple of drinks. Dean had gotten distracted playing pool and when he had looked up to talk to Sam about his winnings, he saw Sam nowhere in sight.

“Sam?” Dean asked, pocketing his winning and walking out of the bar. “Sam?”

He turned his head and saw Sam pressed against a wall, some drunk latched onto him, while Sam squirmed and tried to get away.

“No. I told you, no.” Sam said.

“C'mon….it’ll be fun.” The man murmured. Dean growled and rushed over to the two while Sam tried to get away.

“Back away from Sammy.” Dean grunted, pulling away the drunk. Dean took a swing at the man and grinned happily when he felt his fist connect with the man’s face. “He said no. So you stay away.” Dean said, taking another swing.

The man growled angrily and dove at Dean, who easily dodged and tripped the man, making him fall face first into the dirt.

“That the best you got?” Dean asked, waiting as the drunk got up, and took another swing.

Dean dodged and nailed the guy again, face growing cold. “You don’t fuck with Sammy, buddy. Because I’m here to back him up.”

Dean kicked the crap out of the guy and lead Sam away, back to the motel, placing him down on the bed, and checking over him.

“That creep didn’t hurt you or anything?” Dean asked.

“No. I’m fine.” Sam nodded.

“Yeah?” Dean said.

“Yeah.” Sam confirmed. “Really. Thanks for having my ass back there.”

“You would’ve done the same for me, man.” Dean said, a soft smile on his lips.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t have gotten in that situation.” Sam scoffed.

“You never know.” Dean shrugged. He sat down by Sam and inched closer. “I’m just happy you’re OK.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “I care about you…a  _lot_ , Sam.” Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean before realizing what Dean meant.

“You mean-”

“Yeah. I care about you Sammy. I would do anything for you.” Dean admitted, looking up with big green eyes. “You’re my world, Sam.”

Sam smiled softly, and pressed close. “Same back at you Dean.” Sam murmured, tilting his head, and pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips.


End file.
